


can't remember when i last saw you laughing

by wildforwyld



Series: You With The Sad Eyes [1]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, D.Min's Birthday Week, Despondency, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforwyld/pseuds/wildforwyld
Summary: Happy Birthday to you...1 of 7, D.Min's Birthday Week
Series: You With The Sad Eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172609
Kudos: 4
Collections: D.Min Birthday Week 2021





	can't remember when i last saw you laughing

Yet again, February 19th has arrived. Dongho’s birthday.

MAYHEM had ordered take out, for one of the four nights a year they’re allowed it. How kind HCE is to let them enjoy this. Daehyun had originally begged for an extravagant meal of some sort to celebrate their night of freedom, but of course, since it was  _ Dongho’s _ birthday and  _ Dongho’s _ turn to choose, they got fast food. “I’m not very hungry,” He had told them, his stomach growling silently as he said so. They can’t afford extravagant meals at this rate.

“The least I can do,” Minsoo huffed, putting away his coat as he cleaned through his side of the closet just two days prior, “is get you a slice of cake. What kind d’you want?”

Not listening, Dongho gave him a simple, appeasing answer of “Black forest.”

He doesn’t even like black forest cake. But of course, Minsoo wouldn’t leave him alone if he said nothing, so he had to come up with something on the spot. Black forest was his father’s favorite, and just happened to pop in his head.

And now, looking into the eyes of the three others standing on the other side of their dining table, pupils alight with the reflection of the small flame flickering before them, Dongho sighs. He takes a deep breath, and blows out the single, blue birthday candle erected in the middle of his cake slice. No one claps for him, thankfully.

Daehyun had chosen a movie for them all to watch after their dinner and celebration. Something called  _ Expenditure _ , or  _ Expendable _ or something along those lines. He said it reminded him of Dongho, so he’d thought he’d like it. It was about some guy, an deranged CEO’s son, that ran away from his company and life in high society. Typical. That’s all they saw him as, anyway. Rich boy Dongho.

After all this time, all that work to distinguish himself and create a name that wasn’t part of the Prestigious  _ Kangs _ or  _ Solitech _ , for what? They know nothing but the fact that he’s got money somehow, and doesn’t talk to his parents.

Maybe it was inevitable. Of course, he just had to empathize with Wyld and spend all that money to get them a dorm. If only he had kept his mouth shut, if only he hadn’t cared, he wouldn’t be in this position, stuck with an image of himself that only everyone else sees.

The dark haired male makes his way out to the balcony. The chill of the night tickles him, but he doesn’t move. 

_ ‘What should I do tomorrow?’ _ He puzzles.

The company always gives them a good couple days of space for them to relax a bit, do what they want (following the diet and sleeping hours limit the days after, of course) until it’s time to get back to work. 

Maybe he’d just stay in and work on his current projects. He’s got a few things he’s working on and would greatly appreciate some time to finish them. There was this one, a beat stuck in his head, just yearning to be played aloud. Unfortunately, he had no time to really  _ do _ anything. It was all work, work, and more work. Not that he really minded, of course. He just...He missed the old rush, the excitement he used to get as a kid when he’d play his old piano, plunking keys and swiping the whole row to create that wonderful sound that first interested him in music back when he was just a child of four years.

“Dongho?” a voice calls from within. It’s Wyld, looking out at him with a half concerned-half joyful look on his face, “I have a gift for you.”

Oh. Gifts. Right.

“Thanks,” Dongho grunts, walking in and taking a seat. Jaewon bows slightly and hands him a pair of shoes. The very same that he chose by random and put on his wishlist. Despite the unease in his stomach, Dongho accepts these with a smile. He doesn’t even know if he’ll wear them. Minsoo had gone chasing after him, pushing for him to make a list full of potential birthday gifts, despite his best efforts to convince them he really didn’t want anything.

What a shame. A waste of money, time, hope. He doesn’t even really like them that much. But, then again, that’s a pessimistic way to go about receiving gifts he didn’t want. Whether he likes them or not is on him. He’s the one that chose those damn shoes in the first place.

Dongho puts the shoes to the side. “Thank you, Jaewon.” He smiles tiredly. Hopefully this is the end of their little celebration. He didn’t even ask for any of this and to be frank, he kind of wishes they consulted him about it first. But it’s fine. He’s alright. It’s all over now anyway.

Of course, before he could manage to leave and shut himself in the room, Dae calls him over. Jeez.

“Hyung! Minsoo and I planned a gift together for you too, make no mistake on that. It’s just...not here yet. We’re going to go get it tomorrow,” He beams, “We promise you’ll love it!”

Dongho almost snickers. Even in the slightest of ways, Mayhem is divided. They don’t talk to Dongho about what he would like, and Wyld didn’t seem to have any part in their little project. 

In fact, none of them ever really try to talk to each other, do they? But that’s not his issue. He can’t just go in and try to fix it all, because it’s really not his decision. 

He walks into the room and lays in his bed, smoothening it out and patting his pillow before tucking his sheets under his arm and pulling it over himself. The night is quiet and cold, as normal.

_ ‘Wonder what they got me. Maybe it’s that book I threw in for good measure. No, probably not. They wouldn’t plan a book. Maybe it’s the keyboard stand I had put in half a year ago. They probably couldn’t afford it anyway, even if they both chipped in, but…’ _

Dongho lets the waves of sleep overtake him, dragging him down into the depths of slumber, in wait for the surprises of the next day. And oh, what a surprise it’ll be.

**Author's Note:**

> [LiT Fic Discord](https://discord.gg/JAXtejPa9C)


End file.
